


Surrender

by RickStoryTeller



Series: The 100: Clarke and Lexa [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Gen, Ice Nation (The 100), Kissing, Romance, Suspense, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickStoryTeller/pseuds/RickStoryTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from 'Threats and Revelations'.  Lexa has a meeting with an old adversary, a negotiation brings relief to the Sky-People without them knowing the true cost, Lincoln hears information he can't reveal even to Octavia, Raven and Wick journey back to Mount Weather for a serious reason while Clarke enjoys a rare moment of happiness before receiving another blow that leaves her devastated but with another dangerous mission ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction, based on reading the many published interviews and reviews of the show and it's stars/producers along with personal observations made from watching the show. It's also based on the fact that I love Lexa's character and think she is the best character to grace our screen in a long time. I do not hold any rights to the show and just like everyone else, am eagerly awaiting season 3. This is a long piece of fiction but I hope you enjoy it.

Lexa sat, in the outside canteen area looking at the fire the Arkers had been cooking on, thinking deeply. The Queen of the Ice Nation had requested a meeting in a neutral location. This could mean one of two things. She wanted to deliver an ultimatum, concerning the Ark survivors Raven had discovered, or she wanted to discuss a cessation of hostilities for some reason. Lexa was quite sure it was the former.

Clarke, ever the optimist, thought it might be a lull to enable a peace deal to be discussed.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked tentatively, “You’ve been quiet for over an hour. What do you think?”

“It’s not a peace deal Clarke.” Replied Lexa looking into the fire as she had been for the whole hour.

“How do you know that? Maybe the transmission is down? Or maybe the Ice Nation are keeping the survivors isolated until a peace deal has been reached?” Clarke suggested.

“Because I know the Queen. She is only interested in power and using that power to gain territory. If she makes any kind of peace deal it will only be to her advantage and a deceit to us. Your people have been captured. That I am sure of.”

Clarke walked over to where Lexa sat and gently stroked Lexa’s hair. She could see Lexa was deeply troubled by this development.

“You’re worried. I can tell.” She said to Lexa. Resting her hand on Lexa’s neck and massaging it. Lexa closed her eyes, breathed deeply and leaned back into Clarke’s hand for a moment. She was tense and found Clarke’s touch relaxing.

“This will not end well.” Lexa said, “She will want something. And she would only request a meeting like this if she knew she had the numbers and power to get it. We need to prepare for what’s to come. They have your people and they will barter with their lives.”

Clarke sat next to Lexa and looked at her friend, a concerned frown on her face.

“I’ll come with you.” She said.

“No.” Lexa said immediately, “I told you. You are the bigger target here. If you turn up, they will most likely kill us both. You’re the one who killed the Mountain Men. You showed the courage and ruthlessness needed to do that. They may even take you and torture you first for information about the Ark, Mount Weather and your defences. They know you’ve seen the inside of that mountain.”

Lexa looked at Clarke, their eyes meeting, “Ultimately, she wants you dead and I won’t put you in anymore danger.” Lexa paused briefly and then, “Not again.” she added quietly, looking away.

Clarke looked down and said quietly, “I know. But I don’t like the thought of you going. I don’t want you to go. It’s too dangerous.”

Lexa shook her head, “If I go alone then I will be able to return. She won’t take a chance on killing or capturing me if there is no way of getting to you.”

“If she kills or captures you, then she will be getting to me.” Clarke replied.

“Don’t worry.” Lexa assured her, “I’m Commander for a reason.”

***

Lexa walked through the entrance gate and approached the Ice Nation emissary, who was still surrounded by Lexa’s guards.

“Tell the Queen I will accept her request and meet with her. A tent halfway between our two camps will act as a neutral location. Two guards only for each.” She said.

“That will be acceptable Commander.” The emissary replied, “At sundown tomorrow.”

Lexa nodded and the emissary mounted his horse.

“Escort him back to his people.” Lexa said to her guards, “One is to return here to let me know he has returned without incident, the other three will go to TonDC to inform Indra. The emissary then left, accompanied by Lexa’s warriors who escorted him to the edge of the territory.

Clarke and Lexa walked into the Ark’s council chamber. Kane, Abbey and Bellamy were there. Octavia and Lincoln were over to one side.

“As you know, the Ice Nation Queen is here and she’s requested a meeting with Lexa, it’ll happen tomorrow evening.” Clarke announced.

“Are you sure it’s not a trap?” asked Bellamy.

“She won’t try anything if it’s just me.” Lexa assured him, “It will, however, give us an insight into what they want and why they have chosen to have this lull.”

“What do you think they want?” Asked Kane.

“To make some kind of deal that benefits them more than us.” Lexa replied.

“Then why go?” Asked Abby.

“Because they would only do this now if they have something we really want.” Lexa said.

Clarke took over, “Lexa is sure they have the Ark survivors we lost contact with.”

“So you’re positive they were taken prisoner?” Kane asked, concerned.

“I am.” Said Lexa, “You said it yourselves, and Raven had pinpointed the location. They had landed well within the territory of the clans allied with the Ice Nation. I take it you have still heard nothing more?”

“Raven and Wick have been broadcasting to them every hour on the hour, taking turns.” Replied Bellamy, “They are also pinging the beacon. It’s still there. It’s the people that don’t appear to be.”

“Then we assume the worst?” Kane asked, “How do we know they aren’t already dead and you’re heading for an execution?”

“Firstly, she won’t execute the prisoners. She will make a point of proving to me that they have them. That they can overcome Sky-people defences. The easiest way of proving she has them will be to tell me exactly how many people there are.” Lexa said, “She also won’t harm them because we have something that will make them think twice about trying anything until they know they are in a better position.”

Lexa turned to Lincoln, “Lincoln. Could you send our fast riders to TonDC, tell them to collect Indra and bring her here at once. I then need you to dress as a guard and accompany me. I want you to try and gauge what is happening outside while I talk with the Queen. If you see any immediate threats, notify me. Otherwise just see what you can and note it. We’ll debrief on our return. We need another guard and I would rather have Indra here. Can you find someone suitable?”

Lincoln nodded, “Yes Lexa. I know someone.” He and Octavia left the room.

“What’s going to make them think twice about trying anything?” asked Clarke.

“I’ll explain when we speak to Raven and Monty. Marcus, Abby, it would be best for you to ensure all your people are secure in this camp, working on defences, while the Ice Nation meet me. They won’t pass up an opportunity to gather intelligence on weak spots. Give as many of them guns, unloaded would be best. It will give the impression that you have more shooters than just the guard.” Lexa replied. Both she and Clarke also left the room.

“Good thinking Commander.” Said Kane, as he and Abby followed Clarke and Lexa from the room.

***

Lexa, Lincoln and the other guard rode slowly towards the tent. This area was a piece of high ground between Camp Jaha and the camp that the Ice Nation had set up. Lexa was looking straight ahead, but her peripheral vision was capturing as much as possible. That’s why she had brought Lincoln. She knew that, behind the mask he was wearing, he was also looking at the surrounding area. They were looking for hidden troops, spies, observers and so on.

They arrived at the tent and stopped about 100 yards in front. The two Ice Nation guards stood at the entrance. Lincoln and the other guard dismounted, looked around and then signalled Lexa that she could dismount. She did so and walked to the two guards.

“I request entry.” Lexa said, removing her sword and knife, handing it to Lincoln and offering herself to be searched by the Ice Nation guards. After searching her, they were satisfied and held open the tent for her to enter.

She turned to Lincoln and, looking him straight in the eyes, said, “I will not be long. Wait here.”

Lincoln nodded. That look meant ‘Look around, see what you can see.’

***

Lexa walked into the tent and saw the Ice Nation Queen seated on an elaborate throne. She felt rather like Clarke must have done, when they first met in Lexa’s tent, discussed Anya’s death and the first talk of the alliance. Lexa’s eyes swept the interior of the tent, looking for any threats, before settling back on the Queen.

The queen was older. Late 20’s or early 30’s. She had long dark brown hair and tribal tattoos. Lexa knew her well. And knew not to trust her. She had chosen to seize the chance to break the coalition now that the Mountain Men were no more. The Queen looked at Lexa with serious eyes, but one side of her mouth was raised in a self-satisfying smile.

“Commander.” The Queen greeted.

“Highness.” Lexa replied.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.” The Queen continued.

“I was intrigued.” Lexa replied, looking at the Queen, “You appear to be in a position of strength right now. And yet you request a meeting. I’m wondering why.”  
Lexa’s eyes swept the inside of the tent.

“Do not be concerned. We are alone. I wanted to see if we could reach an agreement.” The Queen was looking at Lexa as if she knew something. Lexa didn’t like that look.  
“But there’s time for that. I hope TonDC is recovering after the missile attack?” She asked.

“Small talk?” asked Lexa in return.

“Merely showing concern.” The Queen replied before continuing, “You’ve been busy renewing old acquaintances. The sky-people appear to be more forgiving than I thought.

“We are trying to rebuild trust. It is taking its time.” Lexa lied.

The Queen chuckled, “Yes. Quite.”

She got up from her throne and walked to the table. Lexa stood her ground. The Queen behind Lexa, stopped, turned and said quietly, in her ear, “The new one is pretty, isn’t she?”

Lexa froze. The Queen knew Clarke had been to Polis. She tried not to show it.

“I do not understand.” Lexa replied.

“The fair haired girl you spent the night with in Polis.” The Queen said, then, quite lightly, “Who is she?”

“One of the boat people. She came to give me a message and I needed to discuss the political position with her. It took time.” Lexa explained.

“One of the boat people?” The Queen mused. She walked away from Lexa and then turned, “I thought she was Clarke of the sky-people.”

Lexa looked at the Queen. How had she known? The Queen’s smile broadened.

“I have spies everywhere Commander. So, she is the one who destroyed the mountain men. Ruthless. Strong. She’s a good match for you. She’s certainly no Costia.”  
Lexa’s fists clenched.

“You don’t have the right to mention Costia’s name.” She said quietly fuming.

“I think Clarke would put up more of a fight. I don’t think Clarke would scream as much as she did.” The Queen remarked cruelly.

Lexa breathed deeply. The Queen was trying to provoke her.

“Does the thought of me harming Clarke anger you?” The Queen continued.

“Why should it? Clarke and I are not close. Not allied that way.” Lexa said, “Unless you have forgotten, Highness, I left her and her people to die in order to save the clans, including yours.”

“I don’t believe you Commander. You may try hide from your feelings but you are a clear as a mountain lake. The precautions you took, and the speed with which you left Polis with her, betray you.” The Queen said.

“You said you wanted to discuss an agreement? If you have nothing to offer, then I leave.” Announced Lexa, turning to leave the tent. She wanted to steer this conversation away from Clarke and get to the point.

“Sky people fell to the ground within one of our territories some time ago.” The Queen started. Lexa thought to herself ‘So, I was right’.

“Are they alive?” Lexa asked, turning her head slightly.

“They are.” Replied the Queen.

“How many?” asked Lexa.

“Eighty two.” Replied the Queen. Lexa was correct. The only way the Queen would know that is if the survivors had been captured and physically counted. That meant they were also no longer at their camp. The one good thing was the Queen saying they had eighty two prisoners meant they were all alive.

“I take it you want something in return for their safe passage to Trikru territory?” Lexa asked, turning back to the Queen.

“Yes. I am willing to transport these prisoners to a neutral place of your choosing so your warriors can escort them to their own people.” The Queen replied.

“In return for?” Lexa said.

“You Commander. Your personal surrender.” The Queen said with a smile.

Lexa turned back again and stood, taking it in. Clarke’s remaining people would have safe passage to Trikru territory in return for her. It was a death sentence. But it was one she would be willing to take, for the right price but Clarke’s people alone weren’t enough. Lexa thought quickly. With this being the only term at this time, she could buy more time and protect more people.

“I have further terms if you wish me to consider that.” Lexa said.

The Queen’s brow furrowed, just slightly. This had peaked her interest. Lexa was willing to give herself up? For a further concession?

“Very well.” The Queen said, “What are your terms?”

Lexa breathed deeply then said, “Every sky-person you have is to be delivered unharmed to Polis for unhindered collection and escort, by my warriors, to Trikru and Skaikru territory. All bounties on further sky-people are to be ceased. Polis is to be left in peace. It will remain a neutral meeting place for both sides as well as being the only crossing point between our respective sides. There will be a demilitarised border spanning the land from the dead zone to the far south. This border will be an arrow’s shot in distance and both sides will respect that. There will be a law passed on both sides for each to respect the other. No attacks against either side, and all clans and alliances, including the skaikru will be left in peace.”

The Queen looked at Lexa.

“Well,” She said, “You truly are the Commander. Your reputation for your skill at strategy is indeed well deserved.”

“It will pass to the next Commander.” Lexa replied.

“Eventually.” The Queen said wickedly, enjoying this, “What’s to stop us breaking those terms after we have you?” she asked smiling. 

Lexa thought to herself, ‘She thinks she has the power. Time to tell her why she doesn’t.’

“Because Clarke of the Skaikru has people in Mount Weather. They have control of the Mountain Men’s, many, remaining missiles, and the ability and skill to launch them. If you don’t adhere to the terms Highness,” Lexa said with her own smile, “Clarke of the Sky people will turn the Ice Nation into a burning wasteland.”

The Queen’s smile faded from her face. It was replaced with a cold look.

“Is she willing to let her lover burn with the Ice Nation?” The Queen asked.

“We are not lovers. I mean nothing to her. We are merely allies with a strong understanding of sacrifice and what must be done to allow our people to survive. I left her to die at Mount Weather to save my people and she has shown the ruthlessness to do the same with allies. You yourself have spoken of Clarke’s ruthlessness. Either way I will die but my spirit will live on in the next Commander.” Lexa said. 

The Queen stood staring at Lexa. Lexa felt satisfaction that she had bested the Queen of the Ice Nation. If she agreed then Lexa would have to give herself up but either way, with the Mountain Men’s missiles that Raven had confirmed could be launched, her people, her allies and Clarke would be safe. Raven and her team had left under escort for Mount Weather that morning so they would be there soon.

“If you agree to my terms Highness, I will surrender myself to you at sundown tomorrow. I will need to pass command to my generals and tell them not to interfere.”

The Queen thought deeply. She couldn’t see a way out of this. She would get what she wanted, Lexa. In return for a stalemate, and more territory. With time, the Sky people may become complacent and leave an opening that could be taken advantage of later. She wanted Clarke but, if she and Lexa weren’t as close as she had thought, she may have to wait. This needed to be played carefully.

“You have a deal Commander. We will arrive, one half mile from your camp, at sundown tomorrow. Present yourself, and your terms will be honoured. If our warriors try anything you will die and so will our captives. We will expect to leave your territory without incident.” The Queen said.

“Agreed.” Lexa said, before turning and leaving the tent. The Queen wanted to take her within full view of camp Jaha. She couldn’t see a way round that but would have to ensure Clarke and the others were out of site. She didn’t want Clarke seeing, or even knowing, until it was already done. If Clarke refused to let her go, Lexa wouldn’t have the strength to go through with it.

“Let’s go.” She said to Lincoln as she mounted her horse.

She looked at Lincoln. His eyes told her that he had heard enough of what was happening. She fixed him with a hard stare.

“Say nothing to anybody. You are forbidden to speak of what you heard in that tent.” Lexa said to him warningly. She turned her horse and, followed by Lincoln and the other guard, rode off back to Camp Jaha.

***

At Camp Jaha, Lexa filled the group in on what had been said, leaving out the part about Lexa having to surrender herself if the terms were to be met. She remained vague on those points saying that some bargaining had taken place and she was considering options. Indra had arrived while Lexa was meeting the Queen. At the end of the meeting, Lexa asked to see Indra and Kane alone. Clarke remained in the room. Lexa turned to her.

“Clarke, I need to talk with Marcus and Indra alone.” She spoke very carefully.

“Without me?” Clarke replied, sounding slightly hurt.

“It’s necessary. I’m sorry.” Lexa said, placing her hand gently on Clarke’s arm, “I will not take long and I want to talk to you separately. I have some things to teach you for when we communicate with our clan allies. You are going to be essential in bringing them together to defend against the Ice Nation. We will need to spend the day together tomorrow going through things.”

Clarke cheered a little. They had spent little time together since Polis and Clarke hoped there would be time for talk other than discussions about war and defences.

“Ok.” She said, “I’ll be outside at the canteen.” Clarke left. Lexa stood watching Clarke until she had left. She felt a sadness move over her and remained watching the door until Indra spoke up.

“Commander?”

Lexa turned to face Indra and Kane. She re-iterated the terms.

“The Ice Nation will transport the Sky people prisoners to Polis. They are to be collected by our warriors and brought to here. The bounties on Sky people will cease. A demilitarised area of an arrow’s shot distance will exist between us. The area will stretch from the Dead zone to the South, through Polis, which will remain safe, and the only neutral meeting place between our two sides. Laws are to be made ensuring that both sides respect the other. We leave them in peace, and they leave us, the Sky people and our allies in peace.”

“This camp is quite small Commander.” Kane said.

“I want you to consider using Mount Weather.” Replied Lexa, “If things do not work out you will have safety, high ground and facilities. Regardless of how things turn out, I need those missiles to be ready to launch until the terms have been fully implemented and at least until your people are safe Marcus. If you wish to destroy the missiles after that, then that is your choice.”

“I’ll put it to Abby.” Kane said.

Lexa continued, “Indra. You will be responsible for ensuring our allies come together and work together. You and Marcus will work to bring peace between all of our peoples. You will work with Clarke on getting through this crisis and then she will have the choice to live where and how she wishes. She has gone through too much already and I do not want her to have a life of war and violence.”

Kane frowned and glanced at Indra. She glanced back at him.

“Commander.” Indra said, “These are your duties.”

Lexa looked down and then up at both of them.

“Indra. You will be in Command until a new Commander is called.” Lexa said.

Indra looked horrified.

“Commander. What do you mean? What have you done?” She asked infuriated.

“Indra.” Lexa said, fixing her with a hard stare, “Remember your place.”

“I apologise Commander” Indra replied, “You are talking about dying. I don’t understand why.”

At that, Kane looked at Lexa with concern on his face. If Lexa was to die, he was sure peace between everyone would be difficult to come by.  
Lexa softened as she spoke to them both.

“The only terms the Queen has, in return for what we are asking for, is my surrender and mine alone, at sundown tomorrow. Not yours, not our peoples, not our allies and above all, not Clarke’s. The Queen knew that it was Clarke that came to Polis. Both of you have to keep her safe at all costs. The Ice Nation believe her to be the biggest threat of all. She has to be kept away until the Ice Nation’s terms are met.”

Kane spoke up, “Clarke won’t like it. She won’t allow you to do this.”

“She won’t know until it’s too late.” Lexa explained, “I will have left by the time anyone finds out. You cannot tell her Marcus.”

“That’s not fair Commander. I can’t keep something like that from her.” Kane said.

Lexa walked to Kane and put her hand on his shoulder, facing him.

“Please Marcus.” Lexa appealed, “Apart from Clarke, you are the one I respect and trust most. This is why I am telling you everything now. I need you to do this. To keep my people safe, your people safe and Clarke safe. If she steps out there when I am surrendering, the Ice Nation will not hesitate to try and kill her. That is why I have used the threat of the missiles. I don’t want her out there, but I need you to explain to her after why I did this. It’s my only choice if we are to avoid bloodshed.”

Kane sighed and looked at Lexa.

“Fine. I don’t like this one bit, but I won’t say a word.” He said sadly.

“Thank you Marcus.” Lexa said.

***

Lexa left the Ark and walked to the canteen. She found Clarke sitting talking with Bellamy. They looked up when she came over.

“Commander.” Greeted Bellamy.

“Bellamy. It is good to see you.” Lexa sat down, “I did not have the chance to say thank you at the dropship.”

“For what?” Bellamy asked.

“For risking your life at Mount Weather, freeing the clan prisoners, disabling the acid fog.” She looked down for a second, “Even though I stand by my decision, it did not sit well with me that your actions should have been dismissed like that. I wanted you to know that they were appreciated.”

“It’s fine. But thank you. You also made a huge sacrifice to keep my presence hidden.” Bellamy replied, “And from a purely strategic point of view, you made the correct call. That can’t be argued with.”

Bellamy held out his hand. Lexa took it and the two shook hands.

“I have to go change the guard rotas. See you both later.” Bellamy said, bidding them goodnight. He got up and left.

Lexa sat staring ahead, looking thoughtful while Clarke, sitting next to her, watched her. Lexa noticed her out of the corner of her eye and turned to face her. Clarke was smiling.  
Puzzled Lexa asked, “What is it.”

“Nothing.” Clarke replied, “It’s just good to see the air being cleared.”

“Have things improved between you and Jasper?” Lexa asked.

Clarke looked down, “I spoke with him. It wasn’t pleasant. He’s still very upset. I don’t blame him at all.”

“Don’t give up Clarke.” Lexa said, “As a leader you must, in times of peace, repair and rebuild the bridges that were burned during war. Otherwise we do not have the opportunity to cross them, see the situation from the other side, and avoid burning them again.”

Clarke reached up and gently held the back of Lexa’s neck.

“Sometimes you’re too wise for your own good. You do realise that don’t you? I promise to keep trying …… Commander.” She said cheekily.  
Lexa smiled at her.

“We should retire. We need an early start tomorrow. Sunrise. We have a lot to do and I have urgent business in TonDC at sundown.” Lexa said. She felt a pang of guilt. She hated lying like that to Clarke. If there was any other way to keep everyone safe, she would take it in a heartbeat.

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke said, getting up to leave.

“Good night Clarke.” Replied Lexa, and she continued to sit for a while before retiring.

***

Lexa and Clarke woke early and met in the canteen. They both sat down with a hot drink and some of the food that Lexa had brought with them from Polis.

“What is it we need to do?” Clarke asked.

“I need to teach you about the clans that are allied with us, their leaders, generals and key phrases in trigedasleng. They have minor traditions and protocols you will need to follow. It’s ok. You won’t offend them if you get it wrong. Some of them may be annoyed if you don’t greet them properly though.”

“Annoyed?” Clarke said, “But I’m a delight. I don’t annoy people, do I?” She added with a smile.

Lexa tried to stifle a smile, “Clarke. Please.”

“Sorry.” Clarke replied, “Can we go for a walk while you explain this? It’s a beautiful day and it would be nice to get away from here for a while.”

Defeated, Lexa agreed. The two spent the next few hours walking in the forest, with Lexa detailing everything Clarke needed to know about dealing with the other clans. Clarke was unaware of why Lexa was teaching her this. Lexa was grateful as it made things easier. She was also glad Clarke had suggested spending this time alone. She loved Clarke and, if she was going to have to leave, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend these last few hours.

They had walked for some way and found themselves by a stream in a clearing. There was a small waterfall. The sun shone down and was warm. The water babbled over the rocks reflecting the sun in a constant flickering of bright sparkles. There were hundreds of small brightly coloured flowers. It was a beautiful place.

They had been sitting, enjoying a small picnic. Clarke happily looking around. 

“What is this place Lexa?” she asked.

“Just a clearing.” Lexa replied, “One of many. It is good to see these places. It reminds us there is more in this world than violence and war, and ugliness.” She looked at Clarke, sadly, and continued, “It reminds us that life goes on and that when things die they are reborn back to the earth.”

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke said, then more quietly, looking at Lexa, “Just like you.”

Clarke reached out and took Lexa’s hand. Lexa caught Clarke’s gaze. She looked into Clarke’s eyes and felt weak. She smiled.

“And you Clarke. You are the most beautiful thing in this clearing.”

Clarke, just as transfixed with Lexa’s eyes, barely registered the sadness in them, before the two leaned into each other and gently kissed.

***

It was approaching sundown and Lexa had taught Clarke everything she needed to know. The time was close and Lexa stood at the fence watching the horizon carefully. Kane and Indra stood next to her. A group of grounder guards waited with them outside the gates. She saw lights in the distance. The Queen and the Ice Nation. They had been allowed to enter the territory and stop at the half mile point the Queen had told Lexa she wanted. Lexa knew her people would be watching them arrive and leave, to ensure nothing happened.

“Are you sure about this Commander?” asked Kane, arms folded, staring at the small line of torches appearing in the distance. They stopped. A line of twenty torches. Archers on horseback and the Queen herself waiting patiently.

“It’s the only way Marcus. If there were any other way I would take it.” Lexa replied.

“Where’s Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Waiting inside with the others.” Kane said, “I called a meeting. She thinks you’ve left already.”

“Thank you for this Marcus.” Lexa said, “I should go, and you should get inside. Make sure you give me enough time to get over there. Keep Clarke inside at all costs. Tell her, tell her I hope we meet again.”

“I will.” Said Kane turning to face Lexa, “May we meet again Commander.”

“May we meet again Marcus.” Replied Lexa. She took off her sword and knife, handing them to Indra.

Kane turned and slowly walked back into camp Jaha, leaving Lexa and Indra to say their farewells.

***

Octavia and Lincoln had been out all day hunting and were returning to camp Jaha with a young deer and some rabbits. Lincoln had the deer across his shoulders, Octavia a bag containing the rabbits over one shoulder.

“This won’t feed many.” Octavia said, “We should try to organise larger hunting parties. Maybe get Raven and Wick to rig up some cold storage. Build up stocks before the winter.”

“Hmmm.” Lincoln murmured in reply.

Octavia looked at him.

“What’s wrong Lincoln?” She asked, “You’ve been quiet all day. I know you don’t talk much but this is quiet, even for you. Something’s up. Tell me.”

“Nothing.” Lincoln said gruffly.

Octavia stopped, put the bag down and walked round in front of him.

“Talk to me Lincoln. I know when something’s wrong. What is it?” She demanded.

They had started to walk out of the tree line when Octavia had stopped him. She looked him in the eye and then noticed him glance away to something in the distance. Octavia’s brow furrowed and she turned, following his gaze. 

“What the hell?” She exclaimed. She saw a line of Ice Nation warriors, some with bows and some with torches and a woman on horseback, a horse drawn cart behind them. Looking further over she saw Lexa and Kane talking, outside the gates of the camp. 

“We’ve got to warn them.” She said, dropping the bag and drawing her sword. Lincoln reached over and grabbed her arm.

“No.” Lincoln said.

“What’s going on?” She turned back to Lincoln and, seeing the look on his face, sighed and shook her head.

“I can’t believe it. You know about this?” She asked him, “Lincoln. That’s Ice Nation. The people who want to kill us.”

Still nothing.

“You’d better tell me or we’re gonna throw down.” And she fixed Lincoln with a hard stare.

“The terms of the accord with the Ice Nation are as the Commander says.” Lincoln started.

“And?” Octavia pushed.

“They want one thing and one thing only. The Commander’s personal surrender.” He replied.

“What? Clarke would never agree to that Lincoln.” Octavia said.

“That’s why she doesn’t know. The Commander swore me to say nothing. Only Kane and Indra know about this. It’s to ensure the safety of all our people and those sky people held hostage. This will free them.” Lincoln explained.

“They’ll kill Lexa. Clarke needs to know.” Octavia said. She turned and started running towards the camp, to a side entrance.

“Octavia!” Lincoln called. He dropped the deer and ran after her.

***

Clarke wondered why she was even here. The meeting was just going over the same things that had been discussed already. She had started to relate what Lexa had told her about protocol with the other clans when she was stopped by a commotion outside in the corridor.

“Octavia!” they heard called from outside.

“Get out of my way. Clarke? Clarke!” Octavia could be heard calling.

Suddenly the door opened and Octavia rushed in with a harassed looking Lincoln behind her.

“Octavia. What are you doing?” Demanded Kane.

“Shut up Kane.” Replied Octavia, “Clarke. He’s got you in here so you won’t see Lexa surrendering to the Ice Nation.”

Clarke stared at Octavia.

“W-What?” she said confused, “She went to TonDC.”

“She’s out there right now Clarke. And so is a whole group of Ice Nation.” Octavia said.

There was confusion in the room and eyes turned to Kane.

“What does she mean Kane?” demanded Clarke.

“It’s the only way she could ensure her terms were met.” He replied.

“No.” Clarke said walking towards the door, “She’s not doing this. I won’t let her.”

Kane grabbed Clarke’s arm, “It’s too late Clarke. She’s already gone.”

“Get off me Kane.” Clarke warned him dangerously. She jerked her arm away and rushed out the room.

“Clarke!” he called after her. Kane and Abby took off after Clarke.

“Keep everyone here Bellamy. No one is to say a word.” Abby called back to a confused Bellamy.

***

Lexa was slowly walking towards the Ice Nation warriors, arms held high, her eyes fixed firmly on the Queen. She heard shouts from behind her at the camp. She thought to herself ‘No. Don’t let it be Clarke. Not now.’

Clarke ran out to the gates. They were still open and Indra was gathering the guards ready to come back inside. Clarke sprinted past her.

“Indra!” yelled Kane, “It’s Clarke. Stop her.”

Indra turned, confused and saw Clarke running towards Lexa.

“Sis em op!” Indra yelled to the guards and two ran after Clarke.

“Lexa! Stop!” Clarke yelled at the top of her voice, “Please. Come back. Don’t do this!”

Lexa faltered and held her breath. This was not the plan, Clarke was in danger out here. Then she heard Clarke struggling behind her.

“Get off me! Let me go! No!” Clarke yelled.

Lexa breathed again. Their guards had caught her.

Clarke was fighting the two guards with all her strength. Kicking and pushing back against them. They all fell to the ground but the guards kept tight hold of her. Lexa looked towards the Queen and noticed her glance at the riders either side. Two of them appeared to start raising their bows.

“Take Clarke back. Now!” Called Lexa over her shoulder. She looked back at the Queen.

“The missiles are armed. Lower your bows and adhere to the terms.” She called still slowly walking towards the Queen, who scowled and signalled the archers to lower their bows.  
Lexa could still hear Clarke calling her from behind. The sound was getting fainting. The guards were dragging her backwards toward the camp. Lexa slowed and stopped in front of the Queen.

“I surrender. Adhere to the agreed terms.” She said.

The Queen looked at Lexa coldly as a large heavy set warrior walked behind Lexa.

The two guards reached the gates of camp Jaha with Clarke still struggling and protesting, unable to take her eyes off of Lexa in the distance.

“Clarke.” Abby said as the Ark guards closed the gates, “Lexa is doing this to keep us safe.”

Clarke didn’t hear her Mother. She was looking towards Lexa, with a look of horror on her face. The warrior behind Lexa had raised a club and suddenly brought it down viciously across Lexa’s head. Clarke could almost hear the crack. She froze, watching in horror as the young woman she had kissed just that afternoon, crumpled and fell to the ground.

“No!” Clarke screamed. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she ran to the gates and watched the warrior pick Lexa up, blood running down her face, and throw her into the cart. She could see the Queen looking toward camp Jaha. The Ice Nation turned their horses and slowly left with Lexa.

***

The Queen watched with satisfaction as Lexa fell to the ground in front of her. She felt more satisfaction hearing Clarke scream from the camp. She had been right. There was something deeper between them. This meant there was an opportunity. Rather than just torture and execute Lexa, maybe she could ransom her? Get Clarke to present herself and then she could kill them both.

The Queen looked towards camp Jaha, and smiled coldly. 

“Put her in the cart.” She said looking at Lexa’s unconscious form, “Bind her hands. We leave, now.”

The warrior picked Lexa up and threw her into the cart, climbed in after her and began tying Lexa’s wrists behind her back.

The Queen and the warriors turned their horses and retreated with Lexa.

***

Clarke stormed past everyone, back into the Ark. Kane tried to talk to her.

“Clarke, please.” He began.

“Don’t you even try talking to me Kane.” She said angrily, striding past him. She was fighting back the tears she wanted to cry. Again, Lexa had been taken from her and, again, she had been left devastated.

“Clarke.” Abby said gently, following her into the corridor, “There’s nothing we can do.”

“Yes there is.” Clarke said.

Abby caught her up.

“What can you do?” she asked Clarke.

“I can get on the radio and have Raven fire those missiles. I’ll blow the damn Ice Nation up before they get back. They can watch it burn.” Clarke fumed.

“Clarke! No.” Abby exclaimed.

Clarke entered the radio room and picked up the mic.

“Raven? Fire the missiles at the Ice Nation. Do it now.” She said into the mic.

“What?” came Raven’s reply.

“No!” said Abby pulling Clarke away from the radio so she dropped the mic. Kane rushed in and picked it up.

“Belay that command Raven. Do not fire any missiles unless I authorise it.” He said.

“Ok. No launch” Raven replied.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Abby asked Clarke, leading her off to one side quietly.

Kane looked at Clarke, “We don’t fire anything if we can help it. And we must wait until the Ice Nation have released our people and everyone is back here safely. That was Lexa’s plan.” He left the room, giving Abby a look that said 'Calm her down'.

Clarke started to sob.

“I have to go after her. I have to do something. I have to get her back.” She said looking desperately at Abby.

“I don’t understand this Clarke. I know you’re close to her but,” Abby began.

“I can’t lose her again Mom.” Clarke said tearfully, “I-I just got her back. It’s not fair.”

Abby looked into her daughter’s eyes and the realisation dawned.

“Oh Clarke. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise. Since when?” she asked.

“Before Mount Weather.” Clarke sobbed.

“Oh Honey.” Abby said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

***

It had been four days and Clarke had been quiet for most of them. She spent her days in the clearing where she and Lexa had kissed, thinking about her and steeling herself for what she needed to do. She was convinced Lexa wasn’t dead. Her evenings were spent in the Ark pouring over maps. Old records of the United States. She had asked Lincoln to help her redraw the boundaries. She now had a plan of where the Ice Nation, Dead zone and other clan areas were.

“Why are you doing this?” Lincoln had asked her.

“Because as soon as our people are back home, I’m going to get Lexa back.” She had replied looking at the maps.

Lincoln had never been into the Ice Nation before but had been able to give her, from what he had learned from others, rough details of the Queen’s location and different towns on the way. Clarke had also been with Indra to TonDC. She had noted who seemed friendly and, in turn, possibly helpful in her endeavor. She had to get this plan sorted and as soon as the remaining Ark survivors were back, she would be off to ask for help. Her best bet was Luna and her clan. They were boat people and Clarke realised that the best way to get into the Ice Nation may be by water. The remaining bridges crossing between the two sides were either guarded or deep within territory belonging to the Ice Nation’s allies. The Dead zone was also out of the question, having heard from Lincoln about the nomadic scavengers. 

Indra had reported a group of her Warriors had left for Polis to collect and escort the Ark survivors back. The group had left a day after Lexa had surrendered. It would take a couple of days for the Ice Nation to get their people to Polis. Kane had sent a group of Arkers to wait with medical and transport assistance at the edge of Trikru territory. He had also sent a small group of guards with Bellamy to provide cover should the Trikru be attacked before they crossed the border back into their land with the survivors.  
Clarke was getting impatient. She had no idea if Lexa was being tortured. If she had been killed already. She kept her plans quiet from her Mother and the others. She had asked Lincoln and Octavia to accompany her on the rescue mission.

“Clarke.” Lincoln had said, “This could bring trouble on us all.”

“I agree.” Added Octavia, “How do you know she’s even still alive?”

“I know she is. She has to be.” Replied Clarke, “And they won’t attack us. We still have the missiles. They can’t afford to take that chance. As soon as we get our people back here they’ll need to use Lexa as the bargaining chip instead, meaning they won’t kill her and we have a chance. I can then get to Luna and ask her to help us."

Clarke looked at them both, “Please. I know this can work.”

Lincoln and Octavia looked at each other.

“It’s ok.” Octavia said, “We’re in.”

“Thanks guys.” Clarke said, “I need to talk with Raven. We need some equipment.”

***  
Clarke was looking over her plan once more on the fifth evening, since Lexa had been taken, when she heard the public address system. 

“Marcus Kane and Chancellor Griffin to the gate please.” 

Clarke looked up. ‘This is it,’ she thought, ‘they’re back.’ She put the maps down and ran outside towards the gate. Tents had been put up in the compound to house the survivors for two more days, when they would travel the 8 hours to Mount Weather. Abby and the medical team wanted to spend the days treating their people and Kane needed to debrief as many as possible. 

She ran to the gate and watched the procession of grounders and Ark guards escorting the bedraggled survivors. Some were injured, either being carried by stretcher, or on horseback being led by Grounder warriors. Most were walking, however, in good spirits, glad to see camp Jaha and more friendly faces.

“Open the gate.” Called Kane, as he and Abby walked towards the entrance to greet all eighty two survivors. Kane shook hand with Hume Isaacs. Hume looked relieved.  
Clarke looked to her left and saw Octavia and Lincoln also watching. They looked back and Clarke and nodded. It was time to put the plan into action.

**To be continued.**


End file.
